


A Slave to Gold

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Ghouls, God Complex, M/M, Master/Servant, Situational Humiliation, Vampires, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Sebastian uses Mercurio as a foot stool.





	A Slave to Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Sebastian had always felt that he was above the law and above other people especially humans and ghouls alike.

Today was his day off which was rare because Sebastian knew deep down he was a hard worker but at times.

Being prince he rarely had time to enjoy the large sum of money he's accumulated over these past years.

So why not enjoy the day off with one of his servants tending to his every needs?

A little hedonism never hurt no body. 

Besides he owned Mercurio he could do whatever he wanted with him.

And what he wanted with him was nobody elses business.

Calling the Mafioso into his side the ventrue called the younger man into his office.

And commanded the ghoul to get on his knees and come closer.

Which Mercurio obediently and eagerly did he hoped Sebastian was going to give him blood it's been a couple of days since his last fix.

And he could really use a quick pick me up right now today was a long day and it was a shitty one at that and he could really use a quick taste.

Sebastian smirked cruelly and bent down and bit into his wrist making that beautiful and delicious crimson blood of his drip down his wrist.

It took everything in Mercurio's power not to lick the fallen drops off the other man's wrists like a wild animal.

And the monster before him was pleased by his reaction pretending to give the other man a taste of his blood but to Mercurio's horror.

Sebastian kicked him as hard as he could in his gut almost making the ghoul vomit uncontrollably.

Sebastian almost grimaced he hated the sight of sickness but Mercurio was just as bad as a person as he was.

And Mercurio wasn't technically innocent so it didn't matter how he treated him he was a high species then he was.

And just like cattle humans were on the bottom of the food chain.

And just as the man was bent over clutching his stomach in agony.

Sebastian took the time to place both of his elegant freshly pedicured feet on his back sighing in relief.

The older man laid back in his chair enjoying the view off the ghoul's ass and suffering.

Mercurio hiccupped underneath him but the ventrue paid him no mind.

Drinking a blood mamosa Sebastian sat by his fire place finally at peace.

But after several minutes the vampire felt a pang of what humans called guilt.

And reopened his wrist and bent down to let his ghoul suckle the wound.

And the younger man immediately locked onto it like a pitbull to it's target.

Drinking like a dehydrated man lost on a island for several weeks.

After Sebastian felt he had drank enough he pushed the ghoul away from his wrist and let the wound close up afterwards.

After that Sebastian grew tired of the other's presence and sent him on his way he wanted to be alone again for real this time.

And he didn't want the filthy drug dealer to stink up the place.

The end.


End file.
